fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula
Statics Nebula,the cheapest superior in the game (700 diamonds) is a type of element that focuses only on damage and speed,nothing else. Nebula is an element that works best at long range.Due to its high damaging attacks, the user can make a quick kill from afar. Because of the range being wickedly far, the user will rarely risk taking any damage,with only one move to cover yourself. Player rating The player might be satisfied of its spells damage,speed and area of effects,but won't like the element's other stats. Spells Nebula Arcanum '''''"Conjure masses of astral energy to chase down your foes"''''' This idea is actually from '''Terraria.''' * ''The User will shot 5 (or less) medium sized bombs that will deal high damage to the opponents.'' * This is a multi-projectile spell. * This spell will stun your opponents and blind them for several seconds. * The orbs will make an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases that will drain health of those nearby. * The orbs deal medium damage each,so the whole spell will potentially deal massive damage. Cloud canon '''''"The User casts an aura of ionized gases that will deal good damage to the opponent."''''' * This is a close-range spell (because the laser has small range) The User shots a ray of dust that will deal good damage to your enemy. * This spell needs a large amount of mana. * The enemy will be stuned for several seconds. * This idea is also from '''Terraria.''' * This spell can be charged,the instant click will make a small orb,if the player charges it for 0.5 seconds,it will deal medium damage.If the User charges whole 2 seconds,it will deal high damage and shot a laser. Lunar flare '''''"The User makes lunar flares rain from the skies at the place of the mouse cursor"''''' * This is a long-range spell (check the spell ideas page) * The User makes lunar flares rain from the skies at the place of the mouse cursor * This spell will deal high damage to the opponent. * This spell can not be charged. * This spell will stun and blind players for several seconds + will deal burn damage. This spell works like '''murky missiles (darkness) and empyrean rain (aurora).''' Nebula blaze '''''"the User creates astral energy in its hand and shot it in the direction of the mouse cursor"''''' * This is a projectile spell * The User creates astral energy in its hand and releases it at the direction of the mouse cursor. * This spell can not be charged. * The User shots only 2 orbs. * This spell will deal high damage to the opponents that got hit by the orbs,they will be stunned and blinded for several seconds. Nebular destrucion (ultimate) '''''"The User creates a large supernova that will,after several seconds,make a large cloud of dust that will drain players health."''''' * This is an ultimate spell * The User creates a large explotion of dust that will make a cloud of dust that will drain opponents health but heal party members. * This spell will act like '''Poison bombs barage (grass)''' but without bombs,just explosion. * The worst part is that the player is open to attacks but the others will be stunned so they can't fight you. Trivia * This spell is used only for fighting,not for healing and shielding * The Nebula is an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Originally, ''nebula'' was a name for any diffuse astronomical object, including galaxies beyond the Milky Way. = = =